The Summer Anna Fisher Turned Pretty
by Lady of Fantasy
Summary: This is the story of Belly and Conrad's daughter, Anna Fisher. She has changed over the past year. Now she must choose between Anika's two sons, Damon and Derek. OC/OC. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**I have a new story. Read and review!**

**Anna's POV:**

"Suzannah Laurel Isabelle Fisher! Get your butt down here,"called my mom from downstairs.

"Okay. Hold up! I'm almost done,"I called, looking at my blue duffel bag full of bathing suits, short-shorts, tanktops, flip-flops, rubber bands, three summer dresses, sun screen, and aloe vera.

I zipped it up and ran down stares.

In the living room stood my mom, Isabelle Fisher, my dad, Conrad Fisher, my brother, Justin Fisher. Everyone held a suitcase full of their clothes.

I looked at the brunnette who I resembled so much,"Mom, where is Uncle Jeremiah, Aunt Lacey, Cousin Shane, Uncle Steven, Aunt Emily, and Cousin Mason?"

Mom looked at me,"They can't come. This summer Jeremiah is in Hawaii and Steven is in Mexico. It's just gonna be us and Damon and Derek."

_I can't wait to see him,_I thought,_Damon._ I'd been in love with Damon since I was five up to now at the age of sixteen.

"What about Anika and Drew?,"I asked.

"Drew has to work and Anika is doing a movie. So they gave Damon and Derek money for a plane to get to Cousins."

Anika Dominique Dugless Mills was Damon and Derek's mom and was also a really rich actress. Drew Gregory Mills was their dad and was a full time doctor, so let's just say the family didn't have to worry about money.

Damon was seventeen and was an amazing football player. He was also as handsome as a god, but he was guarded. He was closed up and no one could get him to open up, but I loved him unrequitedly.

Derek was sixteen (my age) and he was as open as a book. He barely ever kept secret. He was my best friend, other than Sarah Davis **(Taylor's daughter)**. He was skilled in soccer. He had a sort of innocent beauty that I always loved about him. I loved him like a brother (although I have enough of those).

"Oh,"I said."Okay."

"Well,"said Dad,"Shall we go."

Everyone got into the van, suitcases piled into the trunk.

It was a four hour drive to Cousins.

* * *

><p>When we finally stopped at the summer house, I stayed in the car taking everything in.<p>

It was the same summer house that Mom, Dad, Uncle Jeremiah, Uncle Steven, Grandma Laurel, and Grandma Suzannah all stayed at when they were younger.

The tradition stayed in the family. I have been living in this house every summer since my mom became pregnant with me. Anika, Mom's best friend, stays at the house with her family, too.

The house actually belongs to my dad and uncle, but they treat Anika and Steven like they own it, too.

I finally got out of the car and was tackled by a boy with sandy brown hair.

"Anna!,"yelled Derek in my ear.

"Honestly Dere. Give Anna some room to breath,"came Damon's bored voice.

Derek pulled away with a smile.

I looked over his shoulder to find Damon staring at me. I looked back Derek with a slight blush,"It's fine. You have every right to hug me unlike your brother."

Damon came over and shoved Derek out of the way. He smiled down at me. He pulled me into a big bear hug. When he pulled away, he laughed,"So much for not having a right to hug you."

I rolled my eyes and laughed,"Okay, okay. I give you permission to be allowed to hug you."

When I looked back over at Derek, he was talking to Jake and Justin.

I turned back to Damon,"Derek's changed a lot."

Damon nodded,"Girls are actually paying attention to him."

I smiled,"That's great. I guess they are finally seeing the hot guy I saw two summers ago."

Damon stiffened,"If you thought he was hot all that time, why didn't you ask him out?"

I hesitated,"I think of him as a brother. And besides, I have a boyfriend back home."

Damon raised and eyebrow at me,"Since when?"

"Since the Spring Formal when he saw me in my white dress."

"Oh yeah. My mom showed me pictures of it. So what's the guy's name?,"Damon's voice sounded strained to my ears.

"Aaron Wesh,"I said. I know it sounds wrong that I would be dating Aaron while I'm in love with Damon, but I have to at least try to get over Damon, and Aaron's a nice guy.

"Suzannah Laurel Isabelle Wesh. I can't picture it,"said Damon, smirking.

"You weren't meant to. I don't want to marry him. He's just for fun while I'm waiting for the right one,"I said without looking at him.

Damon took the hint, but did nothing about it as usual,"For fun, huh?"

I glared at him and hissed,"Youv'e had enough girls to understand it, right?"

Damon got really red with anger,"And you, on the other hand, haven't even lost your virginity, have you?"

"No,"I hissed,"No, I haven't, because I'm not some sort of slut like the girls you like."

With that, I stomped into the house and up to my room after grabbing my bag. I slammed my door and started crying.

I fell asleep with tears stained on my face.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to some one shaking me. My eyes flew open and I saw the face of Damon come into view.

"What?,"I groaned.

"I want to apologize for yesterday. That was a stupid fight we had,"he said in a strained voice.

I eyed him for a moment,"Did my mom tell you to come apologize."

"No,"he lied.

I rolled my eyes,"Whatever. Your an ass. You always have been, always will."

Damon seemed to get really upset,"You know what, I tried to apologize, but you're a bitch. An awful, horrible bitch."

"Whatever. Go to Hell."

Damon stalked out of my room. And I started crying again, but this time I wiped them away.

I got up and got in my bathing suit. I ran downstairs and jumped straight into the pool. I started swimming lap after lap.

When I came up for air, I found Derek smiling at me,"Yoou came for an early morning swim?"

I nodded, water geting everywhere,"Yup."

Derek laughed,"That's great, except it's three in the afternoon."

"Really,"I hadn't even realized it. I had been swimming for the last three hours. Wow.

"Here,"said Derek, handing me a towel.

I got out of the water and wrapped the towel around me. I carefully crawled back up to my room, trying not to get water everywhere.

I entered my room and locked the door behind me. I took off my bikini top off right away, but keeping the towel around my upper half.

Only after I had locked the door did I realize some one was in the room with.

Damon was shirtless and lying on my bed. He had amazing abs and corded muscles. I was suddenly very aware that I was only in a thin biknini bottom and towel.

"What. The. Hell,"I almost yelled, dropping the towel alittle by accident.

Damon's eyes widened when he saw one of my boobs. He smirked a very evil smirk and stared at my chest.

"Damon!,"I said. He paid no attention.

"Damon,"I said again.

He ripped his eyes up to my face. He smiled and said in a husky voice,"Yup?"

"What are you doing in here?,"I asked, my voice shaking.

He laughed,"I could be here for a lap dance after that."

I rolled my eyes, but my heart was racing and my hands were shaking,"Shut up. Now do you mind getting out!"

Damon smirked,"And if I don't want to?"

"I'll slap you,"I said.

Damon gave me a testing look,"Where would you smack me exactly, because I know a perfec t place your hand could be-"

"GET OUT,"I yelled, flushing with embarressment.

Damon stood up and walked over to me. He stood so close that when he exhaled, I could feel his breath,"Okay, but first-"

Then he was kissing me. He had one hand wound into my hair and the other rubbing up and cown my bare back. Ifelt shivers of pleasure run through me everywhere he touch me. His tongue ran across my lips and I pulled away.

"What was _that_?,"I asked him, huffing for breath.

Damon smiled down at me,"That was your first kiss, Anna."

Damon then unlocked the door and walked out, leaving me staring after him in wonder.

**Wow that was a really interesting chapter, huh? Anyways, tell me what you think by reviewing and wish my brother a Happy Birthday!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. I'm sorry I haven't updated. I've been working on other things. Anyway, no mare stalling. Chapter 3!**

I quickly got dressed in short-shorts, a tank, and flipflops. I threw open the door and started to run after Damon.

I found him, Derek, and Shane talking about footbal on the porch. They looked up as I came to a holt. Derek smiled at me and Damon winked.

I felt myself blush after I saw Damon,"Um-I. Damon, can I speak to you for a minute."

Damon smirked,"Sure."

I grabbed his hand and led him into the living room. When we got there, I released his hand.

"What the hell was that in there?"I whispered, furious at what he had done.

Damon grinned hugely,"What? You mean kiss you?"

I swallowed,"Y-yes, that."

"Well, I thought you'd want to enjoy your first kiss. I figured you'd want it to be with an extremely hot guy."

I hissed,"I did enjoy my first kiss, it was with a hot gut, and that guy sure as hell wasn't you."

I was being honest. He wasn't my first kiss, although I wish it had been. My first kiss had been with a nice boy in middle school named Greg Ronalds. He had had a smal crush on me and I had felt sympathetic.

Damon growled,"Who was he then?"

"None of your buisness."

"It is my buisness."

Why would you care?"I hissed back, I could feel the tension in the room. I knew this was getting bad fast.

"Becuase it is, God dammit!" he yelled in my face. We were inches from each other and I could smell him, feel him, hear his heart beating extremely fast.

I flinched and suddenly his face became soft,"I-I'm sorry, Anna. I-I'm sorry." He muttered.

Then he did what I no one else would have done, he grabbed my by the waist and pulled me into a hug. He rested his face into my thick hair and kept whispering,"I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Then, in raced Derek and Shane. Damon and I instantly pulled apart.

Shane had a confused look, but Derek... Derek looked as if he were ready to punch Damon.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE!"screamed Derek, his face resembling a tomatoe.

"Nothing, Dere."said Damon, calmly.

"It sure as hell didn't look like nothing, _Damon_," he hissed.

"Relax, bro. Nothing happened."

"Why would it even matter?"I asked tentavely.

Derek huffed,"It just does."

I tried a gigle to help lift the mood,"You know, if I didn't know better, I would suspect you were jealoous, Dere."

Derek scowled,"Yes, 'cuz that would be _so_ _hilarious_."

He then turned on his heal and stomped outside. Moments later, we heard his car speed off.

"What was that about?"I asked, looking between Damon and my brother.

They gave noing looks,"No idea."


End file.
